dreaminglivefandomcom-20200223-history
Story Formatting Guide
This is a guide for formatting stories so they display correctly on the wiki. Dividing Chapters Main Story and Character Story chapters are long, so each chapter is posted separately. Lesson Story and Card Story chapters are short, so they are posted together; see Chapter Dividers below. Examples: *Main story/Character stories: Separate chapters *Lesson stories/Card Stories: Chapters together Story Header Before anything else you should paste Template:Story Header onto the page. For ease of use the code is reproduced here: Notes: * Title: The title can be any of the following: ** Event name and chapter # (e.g. HELP! The Wooden Horse Prince's Disaster 1) ** Main story chapter name and # (e.g. An Entrance Ceremony on the Bed 1) ** Special Story: Character Name Birthday/Gacha ** Character Name: Card Name (Rarity) ** Character Name: Event Name Lesson Story ** Character Name: Character story *Image: The image name should not include .png (e.g. if the image is Image.png, you would just put Image) *Source: The source of the story. For example, Main Story, Character Story, a specific event or lessons. This will link to the page on the wiki. *Translator URL: A link to the translator's Twitter, Tumblr, Livejournal, etc. *Translator name: The name of the translator or their website. *Chapter: formatted as "Chapter #". Story Body 'Narration' All narration uses Template:Narration. It will automatically italicize the text. Note that most translations do not mark narration in the text, and instead simply italicize it. You will need to manually add "Narration:" to translation scripts if you wish to CTRL+F+Replace all instances of narration. 'Main Cast Dialogue' Every character has their own dialogue template. An example is Template:Senri. All dialogue templates are identical besides the character name, so substituting "Senri" for any other character will result in their template, like Takaomi's here: All student templates use their first name, and all teacher templates use their last name. (Example: Template:Kiritani.) Mamoru and collab characters do have their own templates as well. 'NPC Dialogue' Characters aside from the main cast use Template:NPC and allow you to specify a name. For quick CTRL+F+Replace To quickly CTRL+F+Replace several character names at once, then: If using Notepad: }} at the end of the very last dialogue! Special Cases Characters Labeled "???" In the story, some characters may be labeled. Thus, you will need to change "???" to the characters actual name for you to Ctrl+F+Replace. However, please make sure that they're still labeled as "???" in the story itself. This is not possible through the use of templates; you will need to Ctrl+F+Replace the code below. *White Dorm Code *Black Dorm Code *Teachers + Mamoru *Collab Characters *NPCs Two Characters Speaking at Once If two characters speak at once, use the template for NPCs with the name as "First name & First name". (E.g. "Senri & Yuma") 'Images' Template:Story Image is used for screenshots for context, cgs, change of locations, etc. The image name should not include .png (e.g. if the image is Image.png, you would just put Image). 'Location Changes' Template:Location is used whenever the story has a scene change, usually in conjunction with an image. 'Chapter Divider' If posting multiple chapters on the same page, divide them with Template:Chapter Divider. The chapter should be formatted as "Chapter #". Story Footer At the end of the page, paste in Template:Story Footer. It includes a place to link to the previous and next chapter. If there is none, leave them blank. Usage Example Chapter 8 of the main story uses every template here except the chapter divider, so it's a good example of how it all works. It also shows off a way to make the dialogue formatting more copy-paste friendly. Category:Contributing Guides